Never Leave Your Dobe Wanting…
by Inuyasha'sChic
Summary: This one shot was inspired by the SasuNaru 40 Days. Read it. It rocked my socks. I was wondering what would happen if Sasuke gave up sex for Lent.OneShot, SasuNaru, agressive Uke, Lemon COMPLETE Edited


**Never Leave Your Dobe Wanting…**

**By: Inuyasha'sChic**

**This one shot was inspired by the SasuNaru **_**40 Days**_**. I was wondering what would happen if Sasuke gave up sex for Lent. It's also a B-day present to my friend Tasha-chan. Enjoy. Also I need a beta, let me know if you're interested.**

Naruto Uzumaki had been dating Sasuke Uchiha for… 11 months, maybe a year. He had lost count. One thing he did remember was that Sasuke hadn't had sex with him for…3 weeks, 2 days, and 7 hours. Naruto was beginning to show signs of withdrawal. _Sasuke_ was the one who insisted Naruto moved in so that he would never be out of arms reach. Since than Naruto had hardly gotten a break, that damn Uchiha insisted on taking him the minute he saw a hint of bare flesh, no matter where in the house they happened to be. Sasuke used to jump him _all the time_…in the shower, on the kitchen table, against the wall in the hallway…Naruto mentally slapped himself. He did _not_ need to get all worked up until he figured out how to get his lover back in the sack.

Plopping on the couch Naruto sighed pushing the thoughts of him and Sasuke having hot steamy sex all over the loft apartment they…well Sasuke rented, out of his mind. Sasuke…the teme, was co-CEO of Uchiha industries. He shared the position with his older brother Itachi, whom Naruto fondly called Weasel. Naruto on the other hand was a (failed) musician trying to make it big. His last commission was up so he was currently making zero dollars and zero cents an hour, which is why Sasuke paid the rent. Come to think of it, that was another reason Sasuke insisted he move in. The high and mighty Uchiha thought a crappie apartment on the bad side of town was not good enough for his boyfriend.

Naruto slid to the floor cradling his head in his hands. Sasuke had been hanging around with Shikamaru Nara a lot lately. Naruto didn't know if anything was going on between the two but he couldn't help but feel like he was losing his boyfriend. Naruto ground his teeth together. He had to pull himself together and come up with a plan. He glanced at the clock. Sasuke was working _overtime, _with Nara of course, so he wasn't due home for a couple of hours.

The lock on the door clicked open and Naruto repositioned himself one last time. God, Sasuke looked so yummy. His black suit jacket was pulled snug across his broad shoulders. The white dress shirt beneath it was partially unbuttoned, revealing a toned pale chest. Inwardly, Naruto groaned, at the way Sasuke's pant hung low on his hips revealed just enough to drive him crazy.

"Welcome home Sasuke," he purred from his spot on the couch.

Sasuke mentally moaned at the image Naruto presented laid across the couch in one of his old sweaters. The neck line slipped over his shoulder exposing smooth bronze skin. The thing was so short, his imagination was happy to fill in the missing details.

"What the hell are you wearing dobe?" Sasuke ground out, trying to keep his mind off of Naruto's creamy thighs.

Naruto shrugged, causing the sweater to ride up more and muttered, "I found it in you closet. I hope you don't mind."

Running his fingers over Sasuke's chest, Naruto kept his eyes wide and innocent. He tugged lightly Sasuke's nipple hoping to get a reaction. Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath and backed away. He hadn't realized he had gotten so close.

"I'm going to shower, order pizza or something for dinner."

Naruto plopped back on the couch pouting as he watched Sasuke flee up the stairs. He wondered briefly how long it had been since he had seen Sasuke naked, a couple of days…maybe a week.

Walking into the kitchen Naruto fiddled with the phone debating about following Sasuke's orders. He heard the shower turn on upstairs. Slamming the phone down he made a decision. His boyfriend was naked, upstairs, right now and he was horny. He was Naruto Uzumaki damn it, no one could deny the sexy and talented Naruto Uzumaki. Sprinting up the stairs he burst into the bathroom, catching Sasuke with his pants around his ankles.

"What the hell do you want Naruto?" Sasuke muttered refusing to look in the dobe's direction.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as Naruto's face came up close to his, the blond's blue eyes filled with molten desire. He hadn't had the blond in a weeks and he was suddenly rock hard just from the thought. Naruto gripped his shoulders and he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Naruto pulled Sasuke into a kiss.

His voice rasped slightly as he whispered in Sasuke's ear. "Watching you take off your suit makes me _so fucking hot._"

Sasuke's hands where shaking from self restraint. He pushed Naruto away from him.

"We _can't_ do this dobe."

"Stop me" Naruto growled out before pouncing on him again.

He went for Sasuke's sweet spot. The brunette couldn't stop himself from gripping blond hair as Naruto's hot lips closed around his nipple. Naruto bit down harshly when he felt Sasuke try to pull away. The brunette had kept him waiting long enough. He continued to sucking, gently soothing the pain away. His other hand was busy teasing Sasuke's other nipple to hardness.

The brunette jerked Naruto's head up sharply before he crushed their lips together. Pulling at Sasuke's onyx locks Naruto silently demanded more. Pulling back Sasuke turned his lust filled eye's to Naruto's sweater.

"Lose it…now."

Naruto wasted no time divesting as Sasuke adjusted the temperature on the shower. Under the spray Naruto went back to his previous menstruations. His tongue laved and pressed at Sasuke's hard nubs, his teeth gently scratching and his mouth sucking as he began to whimper with need. He groaned, his cock getting harder with each suck, desperately grinding his erection into Sauke's. Finally, he bit down hard causing Sasuke to cry out and arch into his mouth. With a muffled moan, Naruto suckled harder eager to give Sasuke more pleasure.

"Please…teme." Naruto gasped out as Sasuke rolled their hips together roughly, clamping down on his tanned neck and sucking ruthlessly on the skin.

"No" Sasuke growled, coming out to his lust induced haze.

Naruto dropped to his knees and began placing open mouth butterfly kisses along Sasuke's abdomen letting his hot breath ghost over his cock and watched it his erection thicken. He kissed each side of his lovers erection.

"Fuck me Sasuke. I want you…right now."

Sasuke's protests turned into a strangled groan. Naruto wrapped his hand around the brunette's cock, staring up at him from his position between his legs. Sasuke bit back another groan at how sexy the blond looked, dripping wet, lips parted, between his legs. He watched as blue eyes took in every part of his body, as a hand pumped his straining erection. Naruto blew his hot breath across the tip of the brunette's manhood, mesmerized as it twitched and pulsed in his hand. He pressed his tongue to the hot skin and licked a trail from sack to tip. Naruto gave the head a suck and hummed in pleasure when precum dripped onto his tongue.

Sasuke let out a strangled, "Fuck."

The blond did it again, his own cock throbbing, aroused by the teasing he was giving his lover. Eagerly, he sucked the organ completely into his mouth, trying to inhale as much of it as he could. He let his tongue graze along the under side of it as he applied suction with his lips, feeling immensely satisfied when he heard Sasuke's muffled pants and moans. Naruto picked up speed and devoured more of the brunette's hardness. He started to suck harshly, swallowing the thick cock in his mouth, taking it as deep as possible. He wanted Sasuke to cum so he could taste him, running down his throat and coating his tongue. Sasuke let out a deep groan, as he thrust into the warm heat and poured hot seed into Naruto's mouth. He swallowed loving the bittersweet taste of Sasuke.

Sasuke yanked Naruto to his feet, fingers duging into his thighs and hips. Naruto's arms wound around the taller man's neck, Sasuke was already hard again from all the pent up sexual frustration. Naruto's back was slammed into the shower wall and Sasuke pressed against him, ruthlessly devouring his mouth. Moaning into the kiss Naruto wrapped his legs tightly around Sasuke's waist arching into to him silently begging for more. The brunette groaned as Naruto bucked, rubbing their erections rubbing together roughly. Biting down on Naruto's shoulder, Sasuke cupping the blonde's cheeks, spreading them and slipped a water slicked finger into his pink hole.

"Sasuke…more. I need more!"

Eyes shut Naruto ground against Sasuke's finger. The blond spread his legs wider with a wanton whine to allow Sasuke more access. He ignored the burning sensation as Sasuke added another finger, stretching him. His hips tilted up, thrusting onto the brunettes fingers, taking them deeper inside. He shivered as his curled his toes in pleasure. Leaning against Sasuke's body Naruto used the leverage to arch into the feeling of fingers fucking his hole, as a third one slowly entered. Naruto shivered when the third finger worked its way completely inside, letting out a keen whine at the sensation.

"Harder, don't stop."

Sasuke cock twiched at the husky order, leaning forward he aligned his cock with the slightly abused hole and surged forward. Naruto's head cracked against the tile, moaning, as Sasuke filled him. Sasuke's eyes glazed over as he sank into Naruto's moist head. He pulled himself out only to slam back inside, as Naruto clawed at his back.

"Shit…Naruto"

Naruto tilted of his hips pulling Sasuke deeper. The brunette leaned against him, kissing every inch of skin he could get to. The new angle had the blond babbling incoherently as Sasuke's hard cock drilled into his prostate with every trust. Naruto's hands were around Sasuke's neck, fingers threading through wet hair and dragging their open mouths together.

A particularly violent thrush had Naruto moaning out, "Saaa-ssuuke"

Sasuke pulled Naruto higher, redoubling his efforts, they where both so close. He gripped Naruto's cock tightly in his hand jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Sasuke rocked their bodies together deeply, rolling his hips to take advantage of his cock's position against Naruto's prostate. The blond was breathing heavily, bucking wildly in pleasure as Sasuke tightened his grip around him. He pulled out slightly before sinking back into Naruto deeply, as if he never wanted to leave, only to repeat the process. Naruto sucked him back in urgently, eagerly. The brunette bit back a harsh groan as Naruto's inner walls clamped down around him tightly. At that moment the blond's world was centered around Sasuke's cock up his ass, and the mind numbing pleasure it caused.

When the men made eye contact, it was all Sasuke could do to not groan at the look of desire in Naruto's blue eyes. Sasuke's speed became more erratic as he swiftly approached his climax, bending down he nibbled on his lovers ear. Naruto screamed incoherently as his orgasm ripped through him, coating both of their stomachs in hot sticky streams of cum. The blond's body arched, his head thrown back and mouth open in a scream, as his inner muscles clamped down harshly around Sasuke's pulsing length. The incredible sensation of Naruto tightening around him sent Sasuke over the edge. He pushed forward as deep as possible, coating Naruto insides with hot spurts of cum. Naruto moaned loudly in post climatic pleasure as a he was filled with a vague warmth that let the world know he belonged to Sasuke.

Naruto went limp in his arms and Sasuke shifted back, slipping out of the blond's entrance with a wet sound, watching the remnants of his release trickle down Naruto's thighs. Standing under the still-running water for a few minutes, Sasuke rinsed them off quickly with soap. Pushing his dobe roughly out of the shower the brunette grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off.

"What the hell was that for teme?" Naruto yelled grabbing his own towel.

Sasuke growled menacingly, "I told you I gave up sex for Lent and than you go and fucking seduce me."

Naruto frowned, "You gave up sex for Lent? You never told me that."

"You are such an idiot Naruto. I told you last time we had sex."

Naruto's thoughts drifted back to the last time he and Sasuke had actually had sex. It was a record 7 times in one night. He vaguely remembered Sasuke telling him something about not having sex for a while because of some holiday.

Sasuke picked up his clothes and stalked out of the bathroom. Naruto ran after him.

"Oi, teme, you can't expect me to remember those type of things after we have mind blowing sex. Remind me next time. I thought you no longer found me irresistibly sexy."

Sasuke just growled and slammed the bedroom door in his face.

**This was my first SasuNaru and on top of that it's my first lemon ever. I have no experience writing sex or yoai so any feedback is welcome. You know…helpful tips for the newbie. Anyway...I'm starting to babble so I'm going to stop talking…typing now. Review! Tell me what you think. **


End file.
